shadows_amino_roleplay_notes_and_character_sheetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snake (Tiffany)
Disclaimer: this is one of the reasons bad stereotypical characters. Tiffany is a tall, slim white girl with blonde hair. She matches the country stereotype, and wears a flannel belly shirt that is tied at the front with torn short-shorts. She has venomous amber-yellow eyes and normally wears a cocky, flirty, or sly smile. When she has a dress code, she wears a jean jacket loosely over her shirt, or just wears a more full flannel. Teachers usually don't get onto her about the shorts. Personality Tiffany gets her nickname of "Snake" from her manipulative and cunning that she uses to get her way, especially in "romance" situations, where she attempts to prey in on those she sees as weak or inferior to get them to submit or bend to her will, be it willingly or unwillingly on her victims' part. This originally stemmed from insecurity, and her desire to be and stay as one of the "popular girls" in middle school. Everyone else was talking about getting laid and boasting about it, and everyone else had relationships of their own, so she decided to do it too, and this persona became her truth as she aged. She liked the rush she got in middle school for acting the way she did- the sympathy she got when feelings weren't returned, the congradulatory statements she received when she lied and decieved from hwr friends. And once she actually got a taste of what she'd been telling people she had in high school, she was hooked on both the fame and the feeling. Canon History Tiffany is a side-character, so not much is seen of her. What is known is that she lived with her divorced father most of her life until she moved to Union City, TN in middle school. She quickly made friends with the "popular girls" in moddle school, and was peer pressured into acting more and more like the Snake we know and passionately hate. Tiffany is first shown in the roleplay with the introduction of a new healthy, blooming friendship between Jay and Caline, in seventh or eighth grade in middle school. We see Tiffany, eyeing the former with malicious intent. She sees him as helpless; someone easy to take advantage of. He has nice looks to him too. Smaller than she would normally go for (not that she'd ever done this before at the time), but they can't all be perfect. The following events, from when she first began to make her move, earned her the nickname of Snake. She is shut down repeatedly whenever she tries to make a move, and eventually she just corners Jay outside one day, trying to get him to submit to her by force. With full intent, Snake does this with Caline nearby, hoping to make the girl think Jay was cheating, or just to make her jealous. Unfortunately for Snake, the two are not dating like she originally thought, and when Jay speaks up and says that he wasn't there willingly, Caline believes him, and actually sticks up for them both. Snake bullies Caline, who is definitely the meeker one between her and Jay. Easy prey. Snake could get rid of the competition easily. She puts the girl down and plants lies into her conscience until high school, where she rarely encounters either one of them and moves on to other men. She isn't seen for a while, until Junior or Senior year. She spots Jay at a high school party, and keeps her distance, keeping herself hidden in the shadows until she could make her move. She had grown stronger since middle school, mentally and physically, and was way more bold and calculated. The moment Caline left Jay, who appeared uncomfortable and oblivious, Snake made her move and began hitting on him. While he was confused as to why she was there, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to another room, while he stumbled behind her, too confused and dazed to put up much of a fight, especially against her strength. She shoves him down onto a bed, and presses herself over him so he can't escape, attempting to quickly strip him down, not made easy by his frantic attempts to escape. She just about has it when the door- she forgot to lock it behind them- bursts open, revealing an angry and horrified Caline, who rushes over to put a stop to this. Snake's brief distraction is enough to get Jay to shove her off of him and over to Caline. She hisses, knowing that she would have had him if she's had just a few more seconds, especially if she'd remembered to lock the door. Stupid. Universe/RP * Snake is seen only in the Family Restart roleplay Trivia * Snake was originally roleplayed by Ron, but was passed down to Shadow * Snake originally had no name other than "Snake," and it was going to stay that way until Shadow heard a conversation from their friends about how none of them had ever met a good person named Tiffany. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters